Breezy's Hot Blooded Sport Festival (One Shot)
by ClumsyNathan
Summary: The Hot Blooded Sport Festival has finally started! And Breezy is still being her usual self, slacking around on her desk, playing games until the day of the festival ends... But Tayuya, her best friend, managed to convince her to join a Volleyball competition! Will Breezy's team comes out on top, or will she fail the composition? Find out by reading this rushed One-Shot fanfic!


**Breezy's Hot Blooded Sport Festival**

* * *

 **-inside of a classroom-**

'It's that time of year again...' thought Breezy as she's looking outside of the classroom window. She sees many people are walking around the school courtyard, and among them are Naruto and Sasuke, wearing their soccer attire.

'Aren't they tried of playing that boring ball game over and over again?' thought Breezy again.

"Aren't you tried of doing nothing but stare at the window like a no-lifer?" another voice suddenly heard from behind Breezy, surprising her. She then quickly turn around, only to see Tayuya sitting behind her, with a bowl of ramen on her table.

"Tayuya, can you just stop reading my mind? It's kinda like a breach of privacy you know" asked Breezy.

"Haha! Sorry. Anyway, why don't you just go and do something productive for at least once? Today is the start of Hot Blooded Sport festival week and many students are doing whatever the best they can do, and here you are just sitting on your table doing nothing but play video games on your phone until the event end" scolded Tayuya.

"Well, how about you then? All you do is eating ramen and wait until the events end" retorted Breezy.

"Me? I'm part of the Tennis player, and the Tennis competition just ended few minutes ago, so I got nothing else to do but wait until the winner announcement" explained Tayuya.

"Oh... well... good for you I guess" said Breezy as she then turn around and take out her phone from her pencil case to play some games.

"Breezy! Seriously! If you keep doing this, you're going to lose your image and become fat! At least do one of the competition! There are some competition left for tomorrow, and some of them are swimming competition, basked ball competition, volleyball competition, and running competition! The registration for those are still up and if you can win one of the competition you can get some rewards! Like the one stated in the announcement of this thread for example" said Tayuya.

"Really? 20 Hot Blooded Festival fragments? Not interested, beside I already have a bunch of coupons ready to buy all the fragments, and I can just wait until the price drop to buy it" said Breezy as she continue to play a video game on her phone. Tayuya then facepalm on that regard, but suddenly she got an idea.

"Hey, what if I tell you. Beside that free 20 costume fragments (or even lower fragments count, since I think this fanfic gonna lose anyway) you can get a lot of coupons too" whispered Tayuya to Breezy's ear. Suddenly, Breezy paused whatever game she's playing right now, and slowly turn around to face Tayuya.

"Are... are you serious?" asked Breezy.

"Yes! I believe they told me that the number one winner will get fifty thousands coupons, doesn't matter what competition you join! (Well, in this fanfic, not in the actual prize for the winners of this thread)" answered Tayuya, with a much more energetic tone this time. Breezy suddenly get fired up.

"TELL ME IF I CAN STILL JOIN THAT VOLLEYBALL COMPETITION!" exclaimed Breezy as she stand up and slams her hands on Tayuya's table.

"Relax, relax! Geez... yes you still can register for it. Just go ask mister cyclops (Kakashi) and he will assign you to a volley team" said Tayuya.

"Thanks! I'll be going now!" Breezy then quickly run out of the classroom to search for Kakashi, leaving a shocked Tayuya and several other students behind.

"I didn't know she can run that fast..." said Sakura as she stare at the classroom door, where Breezy just left.

"Never judge a book by it's cover, pinky" said Tayuya.

 **-in the school hallway-**

Breezy is now seen running in the school hallway. Her pace become gradually faster and faster as she's getting closer to the teachers room. As Breezy getting closer to the teachers room, the door suddenly opened, and Breezy make an emergency brake, but to no avail she slipped on the wet floor and fall faceplated on the floor.

"Breezy? What are you doing here?" asked Kakashi, as he closes the door.

"Mister Kakashi!" Breezy quickly get up on her feet and clean some dirt on her orange jacket and long skirt. After she's done cleaning her clothes, she then take a deep breath, and...

"I NEED TO JOIN THE VOLLEYBALL COMPETITION! I WANT TO GET TH- OUCH!" Breezy's dialogue got cut by Kakashi hitting her on the head with a book he's holding.

"No screaming in the hall, young lady, especially if you're close to the teachers room" said Kakashi.

"Sorry... anyway I need to register for the volleyball competition!" said Breezy. Kakashi can just stare at her with a half-opened eye.

"This is... a surprising turn of event..." said Kakashi.

"What's wrong?" asked Breezy.

"It's just... I didn't think you would want to join an event, since you're usually would just slack off in the classroom and do nothing but playing with your phone" said Kakashi.

"Uh... Tayuya told me that I can have a chance to win some coupons if I join one of the competition, and I kinda need some so I can get Masked Man in my team or maybe buying a skillbook for my Tobirama, so I thought I could try and win the volleyball since I'm good at it?" explained Breezy.

"Oh, I see... well, I believe there's one more team for you, and it's team Tenten. She's has some talented Volleyball players in that team, so I think it would be very fitting to put you there since you're a talented Volleyball player as well" said Kakashi.

"Thanks mister Kakashi!" said Breezy.

"Wait! You're not in her team yet, first we need to go and ask them if she agree for you to be in her team. If she doesn't agree, then I'm afraid you cannot join the volley competition. If that's the case, you still can join the other competitions anyway" said Kakashi.

"Uh... okay? Can we go and see her now?" asked Breezy.

"Sure, just follow me" said Kakashi.

 **-inside the Volleyball room-**

Kakashi and Breezy is now seen entering the giant volley room. In there, they can see Tenten and her teammates taking a break after a training session.

"Well, there they are, let's see if she will accept you on her team now" said Kakashi, as he's start walking toward the group, followed by Breezy.

"Um, ladies, can I have a moment please?" asked Kakashi.

"Mister Kakashi? Yeah sure, why not" answered Ino. The others instantly stop chatting and pay attention to what Kakashi about to say to them

"Breezy over here wanted to join the volleyball competition, and your team is the only one that need one more player. Is it okay for her to join?" asked Kakashi. The others started to whispers to each other after that, making Breezy become nervous.

"Oh, Breezy? Sure, we'll welcome her with open arms!" Tenten's voice suddenly heard from among the crowd.

"Really? Well there you go Breezy, no-"

"If she can win a volleyball battle with me first! Don't worry you won't be alone, some of my members will be your companion just to make it even!" said Tenten.

"Of course! I'll accept the challenge! So who are my companions?" asked Breezy.

"Hmm... how about Ino and Kin? You guys can help her out right?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah sure, I guess. No problem at all" answered Ino, while Kin just nod in response.

"Oh... good luck then" said Kakashi with a visible eye smile to Breezy. Breezy can only stare at Kakashi with half-opened eyes.

"Okay! So let's start the match whenever you're ready!" said Tenten.

"I'm ready! I'll show you how good I am on playing this volley game!" said Breezy confidently.

"Good! Let's get to our own field and get started" said Tenten as she and the rest of her team started to walk to the field.

"I'll be leaving now, I have some other important things I need to attend. Don't forget to tell me if you guys accept Breezy or not, so I can write her name down" said Kakashi.

"Sure, we'll tell you later" said Tenten.

 **-30 minutes later, after a game of volleyball-**

Breezy and her team manage to score 30 points, while Tenten's team only score up to 18 points. It was such an intense game of volleyball between the two team.

"You are good! I guess I'll accept you in the team. Hopefully you can perform like that again during the actual competition, which is two days from now" said Tenten.

"Yes! Is there any costume I need to wear for that? Like, team costume?" asked Breezy.

"Nah, no need, just wear the school's PE uniform and you're good to go" said Tenten.

 **-time skip to 2 days later, inside a prep room for Volleyball competition-**

"Hey Breezy! You're looking good in that outfit!" said Ino, who's now sitting beside Breezy.

"Thanks, where did you get this outfit from?" asked Breezy.

"Get? I designed it myself! And asked my parents to make it!" answered Ino.

"Wow, you got some good mind for that, you should be a designer after you graduate!" praised Breezy.

"I've been thinking about it... anyway, it was kinda surprising that we cannot use the school PE uniform, but to bring our own outfit. Lucky that you guys have me in your team!" said Ino proudly.

"Yeah... they announced it a day before the volley competition too... still, how did you managed to make 6 of these in less than a day?" asked Breezy out of curiosity.

"We're ninjas, Breezy, not a normal citizen! We have our own way to work" answered Ino.

"Right, hehehe" responded Breezy as she rubs the back of her head.

"And now, the volley competition have finally begun! All participants please walk out of the prep room and get ready for the game!" a loud voice suddenly heard from outside of the prep room.

"Oops! We gotta go now! I'll see you outside Breezy!" said Ino as she quickly get out of the prep room, alongside with several other people. Breezy quickly put on a lipstick on her lips and several other makeups, and after all of that done she rushes outside to meet with her teams.

The volley competition was a success. Breezy and her team came out victorious, and claimed the number one position, meanings she managed to get the fifty thousands coupons prize and 20 Hot Blooded Sport fragments. This prize was given to each members of the team and several others number one winners from another sport games. Pretty lackluster ending I know, but eh, what can I say? I typed this fanfic in a rush.

* * *

 **End of One-Shot**


End file.
